1. Field
This description relates to the field of pill packaging and delivery systems. More particularly, this description relates to a pill assembly, an apparatus for storing pills, and a method for dispensing pills.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the major problems in the taking of prescribed daily medications emanates from the fact that, in many instances the patient has to take more than one medication in the form of tablets or pills. The concern is based on determining whether all medications have been taken in compliance with the prescribed daily regimen. Many times this concern is compounded by the requirement that portions of the various medications must be taken at different times during the day.
The fear of taking improper dosages of prescribed medication can be particularly acute in the elderly, many of whom have some degree of mental dementia and can easily be confused as to whether they have taken all of their medications at the correct time. Some patients, with curtailed mental capabilities, have difficulty just in sorting out the medications preparatory to taking them, let alone taking the medication in a timely manner. Providing medications to disabled and/or incapacitated individuals can also be a problem for care givers, particularly those in hospitals and assisted living facilities where one caregiver may oversee the medication of many patients.
Thus, there is a need for a positive delivery system and pill package assembly for the delivery of multi-prescription dosages. A pill packaging and delivery system which could decrease the possibility of human error and provide an easy to use set-up for the correct selection and delivery of multi-tablet/multi-time medications would be welcomed by the pharmaceutical and medical communities.
There is also a need for a pill delivery system that could provide evidence that the prescriptions were actually taken or administered as prescribed. Such a system would be an efficient way for any patient to take such multi-dosages but it would be especially beneficial for a patient of limited mental capacity as well as to caregivers in the hospital setting.
There is also a need for a pill assembly and delivery system for vitamin supplements. Vitamin supplements are also often used in the same manner as many prescribed drug regiments with many of the same problems and inconveniences. Therefore a delivery system that addresses the needs of multi-prescription administration also contains many benefits for, and can be applied to, the vitamin and herbal supplement market.